Máscaras
by jachimiko
Summary: One-shot. "Por longos anos, ela conseguiu enganar a todos e até a si própria, caindo na armadilha das máscaras, mas quando ela se tornou espessa demais, seu rosto não aguentou o peso." [DoContraxMônica]


Todos os personagens desta história pertencem ao **Maurício Sousa Produções.** Esta fic é sem fins lucrativos.

Songfic da música "Carnival of Rust" de Poets of the Fall, pra quem quiser ir carregando aí: .com/watch?v=MKk1u5RMTn4

Boa leitura a todos!

*****

**Capítulo Único – ****"Parque de Ferrugem"**

**"Sonhei um dia, que se podia**** viver sem as máscaras, sem fantasia, mas quando acordei, percebi que sem elas não sobreviveria." – **_**Heider Moutin**_

O cheiro forte do cigarro vindo do seu lado foi o suficiente para trazê-los de volta ao balcão do bar. Do Contra levantou a sua cabeça vagarosamente, esfregando as mãos em seu rosto. Aos poucos foi relaxando seus ombros e se dando conta do lugar que tinha cochilado.

Do Contra havia marcado um encontro com a sua paquera após seu expediente no bar de um antigo conhecido, mas como fez hora extra, acabou chegando atrasado, consequentemente perdendo a sua companhia. Então, resolveu curtir o último dia do ano sozinho e como bebeu demais, acabou caindo no sono sem se dar conta disso.

- Nossa... Cai no sono legal agora. – disse Do Contra.

- Só não expulsei porque você já é antigo da casa. E então... vai querer mais alguma coisa? Porque daqui a pouco já vou me mandar. – respondeu o barman.

- Mas já? Não acha que está cedo demais para fechar não?

- É véspera de Ano Novo meu amigo! Não posso deixar de passar com a família!

- E daí?

- Como e daí? Por acaso você não tem família ou sei lá... uma namorada para te fazer companhia não?

- Não tenho. E chega de perguntas. – Do Contra respirou fundo e continuou – Velho... Me dá mais uma batida de frutas com vodka.

- Duas... Batidas de frutas com vodka. – disse uma terceira voz feminina, sentando-se onde a pouco tempo atrás estava ocupado pelo fumante.

- Não sabia que você gostava de beber. – falou Do Contra.

- E qual é o problema? E, bom te ver Do Contra. – disse Mônica, com uma voz irônica.

- Nenhum.

Os dois permaneceram calados. E dessa forma, os próximos quinze minutos haviam passado em um piscar de olhos. Do Contra levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, enquanto Mônica ficou lembrando da proposta de casamento que recebera do Cebola na véspera de Natal.

***

**Mônica POV's **

- _Ca... Casar? – disse._

_Quando eu recebi essa proposta, fiquei atônita, não sabia o que responder. Não sabia como reagir. Engraçado porque sempre tive certeza dos meus sentimentos por ele, mas o tempo passa, os nossos pensamentos amadurecem e certas idéias também mudam. _

_Qual__ garota nunca sonhou em entrar na igreja vestida de noiva, fazendo juras de amor eterno para o seu príncipe na frente do padre? Era um sonho meu desde criança, de me casar com o Cebolinha, com o meu eterno amigo, rival e namorado. Eu deveria estar muito feliz. Mas ao invés disso, meus pés tremeram, meus ombros se contrairam e fiquei insegura._

- _E-então? Estou espelando pela lesposta. – disse Cebola. _

_Eu senti levemente que a voz dele também estava tremendo, talvez com o medo de receber um "não" como resposta._

_Então comecei a refletir o sentido da palavra casamento. Mas não tive muito tempo para tal, já que ele me interrompeu mais uma vez._

- _Mônica? _

- _Não acha que está indo... Um pouco, rápido demais?_

- _Ma, mas... _

- _Sabe, a gente... a gente nem terminou a faculdade ainda e..._

- _Vo-você não quer, é isso?_

- _Não é isso! Ma, mas eu... Eu preciso pensar._

- _T-tudo bem, mas... Me lesponde até o Ano Novo?_

***

O barulho dos passos de Do Contra e os dois copos sendo colocado no balcão ao mesmo tempo, tirou Mônica dos seus pensamentos.

E ao se lembrar que faltavam apenas algumas horas para a virada do Ano, ela sentiu um calafrio em seu corpo.

Porém, ao invés de se preparar psicologicamente para aceitar a proposta do casamento, estava ali, prestes a mergulhar na bebida até perder o último fio da razão.

- "Quem me dera... Eu, a dona da Lua como dizia o Cê, encher a cara..." – pensou Mônica, circundando a boca do copo com os dedos.

- Bebe logo, se não fica ruim depois. – disse Do Contra, tomando a sua batida.

- Eu bebo quando eu quiser.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Do Contra bebeu a sua batida em poucos goles, impressionando a Mônica. Ele começou a beber assim que completou a maioridade, se acostumando bem rápido. Uma batida de frutas era como se fosse a entrada antes do prato principal.

- O que foi? Nunca viu alguém "beber de verdade"?

Mônica nada respondeu, mas como não poderia perder a sua fama de imbatível, olhando bem para o seu reflexo embassado, imitou o seu colega. E ao terminar, sentiu o álcool subir pelas narinas aos poucos, fazendo com que ela descontraísse seus ombros.

- É... Até que isso não está tão forte assim.

- Mentirosa. Seu rosto já está vermelho.

- O que você disse agora?

- Nada.

Os dois pararam de conversar assim que o barman apareceu na frente deles, com um olhar impaciente e batendo pé.

- Se não forem pedir mais nada, sinto muito mas vão ter que sair. Já tive que estender o meu expediente por sua causa Do Contra. – falou o barman.

- Então me traz aí um vodka puro, é o último. – disse Do Contra.

- Dois... vodka puros. – acrescentou Mônica.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

Do Contra notou que as maçãs da Mônica estavam ainda mais ruborizadas por causa da batida. Se deixar ela abusar ainda mais, a bronca poderia cair sobre ele depois.

- Não, ela não tem. Faz o seguinte velho, me traz um copo de vodka puro e um escondidinho pra ela. – disse Do Contra.

- Mas eu não estou com fome! – disse Mônica.

- E aí? Vão ficar discutindo até quando? Olha que não tenho a noite toda. – falou o barman.

- Me traz só o meu vodka então. – respondeu Do Contra.

- E mais uma batida de frutas também. – acrescentou Mônica.

- Ah, pelo menos melhorou no pedido. – murmurou Do Contra.

Assim que o barmam retornou ao seu posto para preparar os dois últimos pedidos do ano, eles voltaram a conversar sobre suas vidas, trocando até confidências. Mônica jamais mostrou fraqueza para qualquer um a não ser a sua melhor amiga Magali, assim como o Do Contra que, durante anos, havia ocultado a sua face diante da turma.

- Então quer dizer que... o Cebola te pediu em casamento e você aceitou. – consentiu Do Contra.

- Mas não aceitei... Ainda. – respondeu ela, com um tom desanimado.

- Que bom.

- Como?

- Assim você pode se casar comigo.

- Que piada é essa agora?

Ao vê-la nervosa, Do Contra soltou um sorriso de canto, relembrando do seu "falso" casamento com ela quando eles eram crianças. ‹¹›

- Você está rindo do que?

- Nada, só lembrei do nosso "falso" casamento...

- Caramba, que memória você tem. Até tinha me esquecido disso.

- Eu nunca te perdoei por ter se divorciado de mim. – murmurou Do Contra, findando a distância entre eles.

- É? E-Eu nem lembrava disso acredita? Mas no final das contas, tudo não passou de um mal-entendido da Magali. – respondeu Mônica, se afastando dele.

- Ela viu você saindo de casa com um vestido de noiva e me viu de terno, normal confundir as coisas.

- Não, o pior de tudo isso é que o vestido nem era minha, era da minha mãe. – continuou Mônica, rindo com uma voz baixa.

O falatório dos dois mais uma vez foi interrompida pelo barman, que estava ficando cada vez mais irritado.

- Agora tratem de tomar logo isso e se mandar porque daqui uma hora já é meia-noite! – disse ele.

- Ma, mas já? Nossa, preciso ir. – falou Mônica, forçando tomar a batida apressadamente.

- Opa, calma aí velho! – respondeu Do Contra, bebendo a dose de vodka de uma vez só.

Ambos beberam em um estalar de dedos, pagaram a conta e se levantaram, indo em direção a entrada do estabelecimento. Porém, na hora da despedida, Mônica sentiu a sua pressão cair, sendo obrigada a se apoiar no Do Contra, que também parecia um pouco zonzo.

_**To breath the name****  
of your savior****  
in your hour of need  
and taste the blame****  
if the flavor****  
should remind you of greed  
****of implication, insinuation and it will****  
till' you cannot lie still****  
and all this turmoil****  
before red cape and foil  
come closing in for a kill  
**__Você respira o nome, de seu salvador,  
em sua hora de necessidade__?__  
E sente o gosto da culpa,__  
se o sabor,__  
te lembrar a ganância__  
De implicação, insinuação e o mal decidirá,__  
até que você não possa mentir__  
Em meio a esse tumulto__  
antes que ele escave e impeça,  
traga ele perto para matá__-lo_

Os dois começaram a caminhar sem rumo, um se segurando no outro e nestas condições, atravessaram a primeira quadra. Assim que passaram, Do Contra parou de andar.

- Quem mandou... beber... tanto? – disse Do Contra, praticamente abraçado no corpo dela.

- Olha quem fala... – respondeu Mônica.

- Mo-Mônica... Me escuta.

Do Contra impulsionou o seu corpo para frente, empurrando a Mônica contra a parede de uma das construções da rua, colando o seu rosto no ombro menor, ao mesmo tempo que balbuciava palavras desconexas no ouvido da dentuça.

- Se... Se você... se você não quiser casar... Vem comigo... Vamos fugir juntos... pra bem longe daqui...

- Do... Do Contra? – perguntou Mônica, com uma voz confusa.

A boca do Do Contra começou a roçar sobre o pescoço da jovem, mordiscando o queixo da dentuça, saboreando-a lentamente. Mônica abriu sua boca buscando mais ar e junto com essa necessidade veio a pouca razão que ainda restava. Ela repeliu o roqueiro com as mãos livres e puxou-o pelo pulso de um dos braços em direção ao playground, que por sorte estava bem próximo deles.

**_Come feed the rain _**  
**_cause i'm thirsty for your love _**  
**_dancing underneath the skies of lust _**  
**_yea, feed the rain _**  
**_cause without your love my life _**  
**_ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_**  
_Venha suprir a chuva_  
_Pois anseio pelo seu amor,_  
_dançando sob os céus do desejo_  
_Yeah, alimente a chuva_  
_Pois sem o seu amor minha vida_  
_não passa de um parque de ferrugem_

Quando chegou no parquinho, Mônica foi direto para o banheiro, checando se não tinha mais ninguém dentro da área verde além deles. O local estava deserto e praticamente escuro, pois as únicas luzes que estavam dando algum sinal eram dos banheiros. Dentro do toalete, ela abriu a torneira, enterrando a cabeça do Do Contra debaixo da água fria.

- O que está fazendo? – gritou Do Contra, engolindo água.

Mônica soltou ele, deixou-o sozinho na pia e ficou do lado de fora para se refrescar também. Um ventinho bateu em seu rosto, esvoaçando seus cabelos. De repente, ela que havia se recuperado do mal-estar, sentiu novamente uma forte tontura e, lentamente se encostou na parede da entrada do banheiro, fechando os seus olhos.

Quando os orbes negros da Mônica se abriram novamente, um pássaro azul repousando sobre uma árvore chamou bastante a sua atenção. Assim que ele encontrou o melhor lugar no galho para se acomodar, ficou observando atentamente para a dentuça.

- "Ele parece tão triste." – pensou ela.

Ao ser notado, o pássaro tornou a bater suas asas, voando para bem longe dali. Mônica nada fez, apenas acompanhou ele até desaparecer de sua vista.

Mônica lembrou que estava esperando o Do Contra mas, como ele não havia saído ainda, adentrou-se no banheiro um pouco preocupada, mas não encontrou nem a sombra do colega.

- Cadê você? Se for alguma brincadeira já vou avisando que não tem graça nenhuma!

Assim que Mônica saiu da toalete, avistou um vulto preto passando rapidamente na sua frente. Ela mal conseguiu ter tempo para racionar o paredeiro do roqueiro, pois o mesmo reapareceu diante dos seus olhos, mas com o rosto pintado de branco.

- Do... Do Contra? – perguntou Mônica, com uma voz desconfiada.

- _Acha que eu não sei __o seu medo de não ser feliz ao lado do seu futuro marido? Que aliás... também deve ter percebido a sua insegurança quando te fez a proposta._

- O que sabe sobre mim? Agora deu para ser o "adivinhador de pensamentos"?

- _Não estou adivinhando nada, só estou lendo o que está escrito na sua testa._

- Quem é você? O que fez com o Do Contra? – gritou Mônica, chegando perto dele. De repente, o corpo do homem que estava a alguns palmos a frente da dentuça, sumiu misteriosamente, restando apenas a sua voz.

- _Pena que não saiba o real significado de um casamento._ – disse o jovem.

- Eu sei muito bem o que é! Casamento é uma cerimônia onde duas... duas pessoas trocam alianças para viverem juntos e felizes! – respondeu Mônica, atormentada.

- _Casamento é uma armadilha que pode arrancar todas as suas máscaras... Sim porque vocês vão conviver juntos sob o mesmo teto e não dá para continuarem sendo falsos e harmoniosos o tempo todo. _– disse ele, ressurgindo atrás da dentuça.

- Que máscara? Sempre fui honesta e verdadeira! Não tente me confundir porque conheço bem esse teu jogo. – falou Mônica, virando para ele.

- _É mesmo? Então veja isto._ – disse o homem, desaparecendo como um sopro.

Mônica esperou que algo de diferente acontecesse, porém como não conseguiu agüentar o silêncio agonizante, vasculhou o playground todo em busca do seu colega, mas o que encontrou foi apenas os dois balanços se mexendo lentamente para frente e para trás.

De repente, sobre os balanços surgiram duas garotinhas que aparentavam ter em torno de quatro anos, sorrindo uma para a outra.

- "Magali... E eu?" – pensou a dentuça.

Com passos lentos, Mônica se aproximou das duas, mas as crianças pareceram não enxergá-las. Antes que a dentuça pudesse abrir a boca, uma delas caiu no chão, machucando o pé.

- _Está tudo bem com você? _– perguntou "Magali", saindo do seu balanço.

- _E... estou sim! _– respondeu a garotinha, contendo as lágrimas.

- _Nossa como você é forte!_

- Pá... Pára! Pára com isso que está doendo a minha cabeça! – gritou Mônica, afugentando as crianças, que sumiram depois de perceberem na presença dela.

- _Viu? Assim que a sua máscara foi se formando aos poucos... Desde criança. _– disse o homem, que tomou forma após as garotinhas desaparecerem.

- Quer saber? Chega dessa palhaçada! Vou embora desse lugar! Tenho amigos me esperando para comemorar o Ano Novo! – disse ela, afastando-se dele.

- _Então melhor correr, porque o Ano Novo começa daqui um minuto. _

- Não acredito em nada do que você fala! – falou Mônica. Porém, quando ela estava indo em direção a entrada do parquinho, escutou o seu relógio do pulso marcar meia-noite.

- _Feliz... Ano Novo! _– O misterioso sussurrou no ouvido da dentuça, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da Mônica.

- Ah, já entendi... Você é um tarado que só quer se aproveitar de mim não é? Sai daqui! – ironizou Mônica, afastando-se dele.

- _Estou apenas fazendo a sua vontade. _

- Cala essa boca!

Mônica correu para fora do parque, sempre certificando se não estava sendo seguida por ninguém e procurando por um táxi que a levasse de volta até a mansão da Carmem, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Porém, a rua estava deserta e não havia sinal de uma alma caridosa se quer.

Após dez minutos esperando, a dentuça se lembrou do seu celular, mas o sinal não estava pegando de jeito algum. E sem outra alternativa, ela começou a correr pelo asfalto.

O salto-alto começou incomodar a Mônica e conforme a dor piorava a sua velocidade caia, chegando a um ponto de fazê-la tropeçar e cair no chão.

Ao se levantar, largou os sapatos para bem longe, ficando descalça. Foi quando viu um homem sentado no calçado do outro lado da quadra.

- "Finalmente uma alma viva!" – pensou a dentuça.

Mônica atravessou a rua, adiantando os seus passos em frente ao homem, que estava brincando de marionetes.

- O senhor pode me ajudar? – perguntou Mônica, agachando diante dele, mas o mesmo não deu atenção e continuou brincando com seus bonecos.

- _Mô, você quer se casar comigo? _– continuouele, agora abrindo a boca do menina.

- _Claro que sim Cê, vamos ser muito felizes! _

- Ma, mas... mas essa sou eu!

- _Quero a separação Mônica!_

- _Também não agüento mais olhar pra essa tua cara Cebola! Depois que nos casamos, só estamos brigando!_

- Tira isso da minha frente! – gritou a dentuça, interrompendo a peça dos fantoches. O homem olhou para cima, revelando a sua verdadeira face.

- _Viu? Como você ainda está cheia de dúvidas? _– falou o misterioso, sorrindo com ironia.

- Pára de me perseguir! – disse Mônica, fugindo do homem.

Ao chegar ao centro do asfalto que dava acesso ao outro lado da rua, Mônica viu os faróis de um caminhão desenfreado se aproximando em sua direção, suspendendo todos os movimentos do seu corpo.

***

Mônica abriu as suas pálpebras e, vagarosamente a imagem de um teto nada familiar foi se formando diante dos seus olhos. Ao levantar-se da cama, ela"passeou" seus olhares pelo quarto desconhecido, encontrando algumas revistas de bandas de rock espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha e vários CDs amontoados próximos a um pequeno som.

_**it's all a game, **_  
_**avoiding failure **_  
_**when true colors will bleed **_  
_**all in the name **_  
_**of misbehavior **_  
_**and the things we don't need **_  
_**i lust for after no disaster can touch **_  
_**touch us anymore **_  
_**and more than ever **_  
_**i hope to never fall, **_  
_**where enough is not the same it was before**_  
_É tudo um jogo, _  
_evitando falhar,_  
_quando as verdadeiras cores irão sangrar_  
_Tudo em nome, _  
_do mal comportamento_  
_e das coisas que nós não precisamos_  
_Eu desejo que além nenhum desastre possa tocar,_  
_nos tocar nunca mais_  
_E mais do que nunca, _  
_eu desejo nunca cair em tentação_  
_Onde o bastante não é o mesmo que era antes_

Do Contra desligou o chuveiro, vestindo-se apenas a calça, indo até o seu quarto. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e seu pescoço envolto por uma toalha branca, dando um ar mais sensual.

- Mônica? – disse ele.

- Do... Do Contra? O que eu estava fazendo na sua cama? – perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar o seu desconforto em vê-lo a vontade.

- É que... Como você desmaiou depois da nossa conversa e não sabia onde ficava a sua casa, resolvi te trazer pra cá...

- Sei... da nossa "conversa"...

- Fo, foi mal vai?

- Tudo bem... Bom, vou indo porque já estou atrasada. – pensou Mônica, fitando o seu pulso – "Por que o meu relógio está parado?" – perguntou a dentuça – Do Contra... Que horas são agora?

- Não deu meia-noite ainda.

- Onde fica a toalete aqui? Vou usar antes de ir.

- Virando o corredor a direita.

- Obrigada.

Mônica foi até o banheiro e, após fazer as suas necessidades, assustou-se ao se olhar no espelho. O seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara branca.

- O... O que é isso? – gritou a dentuça. De repente, Do Contra surgiu atrás dela, com o rosto pintado de branco, igual ao seu pesadelo que teve a algumas horas atrás.

- _É uma máscara. A tua máscara. _– respondeu ele.

- Você... de novo? Por que não me deixa em paz?

- _Ora essa... Mas foi você que me chamou. _

- Quero saber como faço para tirar isso! Ele não quer sair! E sei que a culpa é tua! – disse Mônica, tentando retirar a máscara a todo custo.

- _Eu__? Eu não fiz nada. Foi você quem formou essa máscara desde que começou a se entender por gente. Veja como está firme em seu rosto._

- Me ajuda! Me ajuda a tirar isto aqui! Está sufocando a minha pele!

- _Já disse. Não tenho culpa de nada. Máscaras não nascem sozinhos. É como diz aquela frase: "Você sempre colhe o que planta." _

- Sai de perto de mim! – pensou Mônica, correndo para fora da casa – "Aquele pássaro azul? O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

O pássaro azul que Mônica tinha visto no parque havia reaparecido de novo, porém desta vez estava parado no meio do asfalto de frente com a dentuça, como se estivesse esperando por ela.

- Você não é um pássaro comum! Eu sinto... Por isso, me ajuda! Só quero respirar um pouco... – implorou Mônica. O pássaro nada disse, apenas levantou suas asas e saiu voando para bem longe, sem olhar para trás.

- Espera! Por favor... Espera... – murmurou a dentuça, ajoelhando-se sobre o calçado gelado. Do Contra apareceu discretamente ao seu lado, oferecendo apoio.

A chuva começou a desce e junto com ela, a ficha da Mônica também caiu. Ela se sentiu pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, cansada de se mostrar forte. A dentuça se levantou lentamente, apoiando-se nos ombros do seu colega.

- Do Contra... Lembra que... disse pra mim... fugir com você pra bem longe daqui? – perguntou Mônica, com uma voz baixa.

- Não... Não lembro de nada. – respondeu Do Contra.

- Será que... será que nesse lugar existe a palavra impossível? – continuou a dentuça, ignorando as últimas palavras ditas pelo roqueiro.

- Não... Não existe.

- Talvez se eu... – murmurou Mônica, arrancando a sua máscara com força e jogando no chão até estilhaçar-se em pedaços. Ainda assim, sua pele tentara manter a sua falsa feição de mulher forte, corajosa e amigável.

**_Come feed the rain _**  
**_cause i'm thirsty for your love _**  
**_dancing underneath the skies of lust _**  
**_yea, feed the rain _**  
**_cause without your love my life _**  
**_ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_**  
_Venha suprir a chuva_  
_Pois anseio pelo seu amor,_  
_dançando sob os céus do desejo_  
_Yeah, alimente a chuva_  
_Pois sem o seu amor minha vida_  
_não passa de um parque de ferrugem_

- _Seja você mesma, pelo menos uma vez na vida. _– Do Contra de rosto pintado de branco sussurrou nos ouvidos da Mônica.

Por longos anos, ela conseguiu enganar a todos e até a si própria, caindo na armadilha das máscaras, mais conhecido pela sociedade como o esconderijo das verdadeiras identidades, mas quando ela se tornou espessa demais, seu rosto não aguentou o peso.

Mônica teria que aproveitar este momento de liberdade até esgotar-se, já que não fazia idéia de quando seria a próxima vez que poderá respirar novamente, pois ela dificilmente seria capaz de mostrar o lado frágil para o seu talvez futuro marido.

Aos poucos, a dentuça virou-se para o Do Contra de rosto pintado, tocando a nuca dele, impedindo o roqueiro de se distanciar. Ao encará-lo de frente, ela amou o brilho que nasceu nos olhos do seu colega, tão vivos e sonhadores.

**_Come feed the rain _**  
**_cause i'm thirsty for your love _**  
**_dancing underneath the skies of lust _**  
**_yea, feed the rain _**  
**_cause without your love my life _**  
**_ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_**  
_Venha suprir a chuva_  
_Pois anseio pelo seu amor,_  
_dançando sob os céus do desejo_  
_Yeah, alimente a chuva_  
_Pois sem o seu amor minha vida_  
_não passa de um parque de ferrugem_

O simples tocar de lábios foi se transformando em um cálido beijo. Do Contra findou ainda mais a distância entre eles, pedindo passagem da sua lingua dentro da boca de Mônica, permitindo que ele experimentasse cada canto daquela cavidade.

E as investidas começaram. A boca do roqueiro mudou de posição, mordiscando o queixo e os lóbulos da orelha da dentuça, deixando a cor da sua pele com um tom mais arosado.

De repente, para a surpresa de Do Contra, Mônica que estava apenas correspondendo as suas carícias passivamente, tomou uma atitude ousada, retirando a blusa do roqueiro.

Ao ficar semi-nu, ele agarrou-a com força e depositou uma infinidade de beijos nos ombros menores, arrancando alguns gemidos baixos. As mãos de Do Contra também agiram, invadindo a cintura por debaixo do tecido branco, massageando-a, apertando-a. Seus dedos desceram, ameaçando a abrir o zíper da saia.

***

Mônica acordou em um único pulo, notando que seu corpo ainda estava fébril e a sua respiração acelerada. Ela estava deitada na cama de um dos quartos de hóspede da casa de Carmem.

- Que bom que você acordou! – disse Cebola, com um olhar preocupado.

- O... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mônica.

- Você tinha saído para tomar um ar, mas disse que iria voltar logo, mas como estava demorando, eu liguei no seu celular, então o Do Contra atendeu e... – Cebola tentou terminar de formular a frase, mas foi interrompido.

- Do... Do Contra?

- É Mônica. Por que?

- E então?

- Bom, e disse que te encontrou passando mal, aí ele te trouxe até aqui. Não lembra?

- E... ele?

- A Carmem convidou para passar o reveillon aqui, mas disse que não estava muito afim e foi embora agora pouco.

- Falando nisso! Fe-Feliz Ano Novo Cebola!

- Mas... Ainda não deu meia-noite.

- Não? – perguntou Mônica, certificando o relógio do seu pulso.

Mônica levantou apressadamente da cama, indo até a janela do quarto. Ao olhar o vidro, notou a presença de Do Contra, que pareceu olhar para cá, com a mesma intensidade dos seus sonhos. Ela colou o seu rosto na vidraça, retribuindo ele com um olhar de desespero.

Do Contra ficou apoiado nas grades do lado de fora da entrada da mansão, mas passou cinco minutos e ele partiu, desaparecendo nas cinzas.

**_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh _**  
**_when the world is burning _**  
**_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh _**  
**_when the heart is yearning _**  
**_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh _**  
**_when the world is burning _**  
**_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh _**  
**_when the heart is yearning_**  
_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, _  
_quando o mundo está queimando_  
_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, _  
_quando o coração está desejando_  
_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, _  
_quando o mundo está queimando_  
_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh,_  
_ quando o coração está desejando_

- Mônica, tudo bem com você? – perguntou Cebola, aproximando-se dela.

- E-eu? Claro que sim!

- E-então... Você, já pensou na ploposta?

- Posso ir no toalete antes? Estou apertada.

- Clalo, vai lá.

Mônica foi até a toalete, lavou o seu rosto com bastante água e se viu no reflexo. De um lado, sua vontade era sair dali e não voltar nunca mais, mas do outro, preferiu seguir uma vida politicamente correta.

E sua resposta veio junto com a última gota que escorreu da pia.

_**  
**__**FIM **_

Perguntinhas básicas:

1 - Por que o da Mônica era uma máscara se o rosto do Do Contra era pintado?

2 - Quem representa o pássaro azul?

3 - A Mônica aceitou ou não a proposta de casamento do Cebola?

4 - Até onde foi real e até onde foi surreal? Ou teve um pouco dos dois?

Notas:

‹¹› Este trecho foi baseado na historinha em quadrinhos onde o Do Contra e Mônica acabam se "casando acidentalmente" graças ao mal entendido da Magali! Infelizmente não tem disponibilizado no portal, mas segundo a minha monicólatra **dreamerbee_** foi publicado na ed. 215 da Globo, se vocês tiverem ela, dêem uma conferida depois!

*****

**_Bom, tentei fazer algo psicodélico pela primeira vez, não sei se eu consegui, mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim!_**

**_Obrigada por lerem! _**

Escrita por Himiko  
motoko_senpai(arroba)yahoo*com*br


End file.
